Swan Sisters
by PiercedTimeBomb
Summary: Estranged twin sisters Odette and Odile Monroe are about to be shoved together in an unlikely turn of events destined to change not only their relationship, but also to change the future. Usual warnings apply - lemons, swearing, blood, gore, possible vore and excessive violence. (Sorry, my faithful readers, but its not gijinka this time.)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokémon and you should all know that by now! If I did, Bidoof wouldn't exist because it's fucking annoying. Anyways, another attempt at a new fanfic. Basically, Odette and Odile are twin sisters and two sides of the coin. Odette is a movie star at PokeStar Studios and Odile is a scientist. What will happen when an experiment traps the twins in another time where the world is drastically different?**

**Swan Sisters  
Chapter One – Odette**

The reporter was starting to get on my nerves. I didn't care that she was from Marie Claire magazine or that she was one of the 'best' reporters of the latest era – she was still pissing me off. Why the hell was my sex life so important to her anyway? Even her name irritated me. What kind of mother called their child Varcolacii Andrews anyway? She had insisted I just call her Lacii instead but that was still a stupid name.

"So, tell me about your relationship with Ricardo Hernandez. It's well-known that the two of you starred in the smash hit 'Love and Battles' recently," she said with that Hollywood 'winning' smile. She sat cross-legged in the plush red chair opposite me in my hotel room in Castelia City, her platinum hair pulled back in a 'fashionable' bun. Her clothes were horrible. Who really thought matching pattern trouser suits were cool? They looked more like pyjamas, especially with the imitation Gucci loafers she wore with it. Her small green eyes were intense and her nose was very long – perfect for a nosy bitch like her.

I shrugged, looking at my newly manicured nails as my leading Pokémon – a female Gothitelle and a male Lucario – stood behind my chair. My precious Vulpix was resting quietly on my lap while my Stoutland lounged in his bed, gnawing on a large marrow bone. My newly evolved Crobat flitted around the Chandelure my head of security, Alex Fielding, had left in the room to watch over me as well as the currently invisible Gardevoir I was sure lurked in the corner behind Lucario. My sixth and final Pokémon was the Dragonair resting on the hotel's chaise lounge with half of her body hanging off, since she was at least fourteen feet long and still growing.

"Ricardo and I are co-workers and friends," I told her sharply, giving Vulpix a scratch between her shoulders as she yawned and stretched. "Either way, Ricardo is a lovely guy. We get on well and he has a good sense of humour."

Lacii raised a brow. "So you don't have a strictly professional relationship?"

I shook my head. "No. We hang out sometimes is all." I traced the edge of my half-full wine glass. "Are we finished yet? I have a twelve O'clock."

She grinned. "Can I just get one more question in?"

I shrugged again. "May as well."

"How do you feel about your twin sister, Odile, winning the Noble Prize for Pokémon Sciences?"

That was _it!_ No more miss nice movie star! I scowled at her scathingly. "Get out of my hotel room before I have you escorted out."

She looked positively smug. "Did I touch a nerve? It's well-known that you and your sister were estranged years ago. What was that even about?"

"It's none of your business," I snapped and text Alex to get his ass into the room.

She kept up her badgering. "Why did your sister choose to pursue science as opposed to mimicking you and studying dramatics? Why were your parents divorced? What in the world did the pair of you fight over so badly that you never speak to or see each other anymore?"

I was about to dislodge Vulpix to slap the irritating bitch when the door opened and Alex came in. He looked at me with his intelligent and wise brown eyes and raised a blond brow. "Get her out of my sight, please, Alex, before I do something I regret," I told him.

"What?!" she shrieked. "Do you even know who I am? I am Lacii Andrews, a reporter for Marie Claire! My aunt is the editor of Vogue! My brother is a football star! My father works for the Pokémon League!"

"And you think I care about your family?" I spat. "No. I just want you out of my hotel room. Oh, and Alex?"

He looked at me as he caught Lacii by the arm. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Burn her notes and confiscate her Dictaphone. Next time, I want a decent, polite reporter if Marie Claire wants another interview," I said, sipping my blood red wine calmly.

As Alex escorted her out, Dragonair looked up when Lacii's gaze settled on her and hissed viciously, her eyes darkening even blacker than normal.

The door slammed shut, making Vulpix flinch and Gardevoir lose her concentration on remaining invisible.

"_Are you alright?"_ I heard a masculine voice murmur in my head.

I sighed and looked at Lucario. He had been born with an uncanny telepathic ability the same as my twin and I. _"No,"_ I thought back to him. _"I hate it when reporters bring up Odile as if we still speak to each other."_

"_Maybe you should get back in contact with her,"_ he advised solemnly. _"Perhaps she would like that?"_

I nodded and grabbed my iPhone5 off the table. "I'll call her just this once. If she doesn't pick up, I'll take it as a sign she doesn't want to know." I looked through my contacts to her most recent number and called it.

Six rings later and she hadn't answered. "_Hello, this is Professor Odile Monroe. I can't take your call right now due to working on a project or I'm otherwise busy. Please leave your name, number and the name of your organization and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Please leave a message after the beep. Thank you._"

I heard the beep and hung up with a heavy sigh. I did miss her sometimes but she had always been a royal geek. Sciences were her favourite subject at school and she was constantly reading and researching Pokémon. I had always preferred studying music, art, drama and media technology and performing in the school plays as opposed to other subjects. When the time came for us to go to university to study our chosen subjects, two things happened that pulled our relationship to pieces. The first was that where I had adopted a small, adorable Gothita, she had adopted an ugly, deformed Solosis. I could have killed her for picking such a weak and weird Pokémon! The second thing was that I had discovered she had not applied to Opelucid City University so we could rent an apartment together. Instead, she attended Castelia City University on the other end of the country. I was so stuck without her and we argued so much when we were both home for the holidays that we just stopped talking. She thought I was jealous that she got in on a scholarship while I had to take out a loan to study. I wasn't, believe me. Sometimes I could have killed her so dead it was unreal.

My phone buzzed on the table. I looked at the caller ID to find it was a blocked number. I answered it anyway. "This is Odette Monroe."

"Why are you trying to call my phone?" Odile asked tersely. "I'm working on an important experiment right now, Odette."

I sighed. "I just…"

"You just what? You just wanted to interrupt what might be the greatest discovery of my career and call me in the middle of a seminar with my research and development team?!" she snapped.

"How am I supposed to know if you're in the middle of a seminar?" I asked coolly, trying to contain my diva temper.

"You never call so I wasn't really expecting a phone call to interrupt my speech." I heard her Reuniclus in the background with her Magezone and Metagross. "I don't have much time here so what do you want?"

I looked down at the plush purple shag carpet. "I just wanted to see if you're okay," I murmured. "I'll just go now. You can't keep your crowd waiting now, can you?" I ended the call before she had a chance to apologise and threw my phone onto the bed six feet away. With another sigh, I picked up Vulpix and placed her on the chair carefully as she slept soundly.

Alex knocked on the door and re-entered with his Machamp, Hitmontop, Gallade and Larvesta, all of whom made themselves comfortable. "Hey," he said with a small smile. "I got you some American cheesecake from the restraint downstairs." He handed me the plate with the fork wrapped in a satin napkin.

I smiled sadly back at him. "Thank you," I murmured, taking the plate and digging in.

He sat in the chair Lacii had occupied. "Mr Pokéntré called ten minutes ago, by the way. He said he can't make the meeting at noon today – apparently his jet needs repairs so he wants to reschedule for Monday at nine A.M. sharp at the Crown Hotel in Humilau City, since he's going to be there to see Marlon Rukiko about how to train Water types for the stunts and visual effects."

I nodded with a mouthful of cheesecake. "Sure," I mumbled.

He leaned forward and took the napkin from the side of the other chair where Vulpix snoozed lightly. He gently dabbed my mouth where some cream had missed my mouth. "I got a call from Sydney when I was escorting Miss Andrews from the hotel. She wants to you star in her new 'Brycen Man' picture. It's called 'Brycen Man Strikes Back Harder'. This time you get your Lucario. She also wants you to call Gregory Oaks – apparently he's taking auditions for a film written by Louis Carmichael."

I raised a brow. "Louis Carmichael? I thought he was retired. He was the Alfred Hitchcock of his time."

Alex shook his head. "He misses making movies. His new picture is, as usual, a horror. Rumour has it he wants only the best actors around to audition. I know you'd kill for a role in a Carmichael film."

I grinned broadly. "Do we know what this one is about?"

"It's about this girl in a hotel and she gets trapped by these humanoids created from this red mist. It looks like its going to be a hit like the rest of his movies." He scratched his jaw where a five O'clock shadow rested. "I think you should audition, since I know Anne Marie Price is going for the lead, too. Miki Serizoua is looking to star, too. You know, the girl from 'Love and Battles: Camilio's Story'?"

"That nasty little chit?" I laughed. "Anne Marie Price is such a whore. She'll probably proposition Carmichael for the role and end up catching an STD from him like when she was trying to get a role in 'Brycen Man Strikes Back'!"

He laughed aloud with a heartiness I had come to expect from him, as well as a boyish smile that never failed to soften my heart. He was like the brother I never had, since apart from Odile I only had two younger sisters. "I can't believe Sydney has crabs though. She must have fucked a producer instead of our much-loved French rose."

I chuckled and red wine nearly came out of my nose. "Definitely. Sydney is just too awesome. I love her so much! Not only did she manage to get the agency to make you my head of security but she also kick-started my career with 'Brycen Man'. If I was a lesbian, I would totally marry her."

My phone buzzed on the bed and I got up to grab it, seeing that it was my youngest sister Clara calling. "Hey, Clara," I greeted her.

"Hey, sis," she said with a grim tone in her voice. "I need some guy advice."

"I don't like the sound of that," I teased. "What's up?"

"I kinda did a 'Love and Battles' blunder. I thought he was going to throw the match because he was being so sweet but his asshole Lapras used Sheer Cold and almost killed my Galvantula!" she exclaimed. "I don't know how the hell to talk to him now, Odette. I feel like a real idiot."

"Just talk to him like you would talk to me," I said with a smile. "Sweetheart, you know I love you, but you're a real twat when it comes to guys."

"Hey!" she snapped. "You've got no sex life. You can't exactly say I'm a twat with guys when you haven't had a boyfriend since you started with Sydney on 'Brycen Man' and that was six years ago!"

"Do you want my advice or not? Either way, if you don't start being nicer to me, little sister, I might just cut off the funding for your graduate degree."

She gasped down the phone. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would," I laughed. "I'm kidding, Clara, you know that. If you want guy advice, call Leanne, okay? As you said, I haven't had sex for six years."

She laughed as if it really tickled her. "Okay, okay. I'll call you later in the week, Odette. I love you."

"Love you, too," I smiled and hung up. I looked back to Alex as he sipped a glass of orange juice, since he rarely drank alcohol. "Have Erin call Sydney and set up a meeting so we can go through the script. Have her make an appointment with Gregory Oaks for the audition for the Carmichael picture. Oh, and arrange for the car to take me to Driftveil City's Pokémon Research Centre. I think it's about time I visited my twin sister."

He nodded and got straight on it, taking his Pokémon with him but leaving Gardevoir to make sure no trouble erupted worse than a Heatran in a rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Odile**

The most frustrating thing about my estranged twin sister was that she always called at the worst times. I could have killed her for interrupting my meeting with my R&D team! Except it looks bad on any CV to say that you killed your twin, especially for a scientist with high hopes for her career.

I sat at the head of the table, my darling Kabuto I had revived from a fossil resting on my lap.

Jordan Freeman, my head of R&D, was to my right while the government officer of sciences sat to my left. I believed his name was Argus Fletcher. I had heard he was a hard man to convince for funding. Jordan had seen this asshole in action before, shooting down countless projects for funding. I knew there was a reason he had been sent – the Unova government didn't exactly want to invest in my project and my Magnezone and Metagross bickering didn't help my cause. Reuniclus levitated beside me while Eevee quietly sat with my sleeping Golurk in the corner.

"Exactly what do you hope to achieve such a task as time travel, Miss Monroe?" Fletcher asked with a sneer I found left a bitter taste in the back of my throat.

I pushed my glasses up my nose before speaking. "If you please, Mr Fletcher, it's _Professor_ Monroe, not 'miss'," I corrected him the politest I could. "We hope to discover what the human race is capable of in the future. We would hope to travel a hundred years into Unova's future to talk to their scientists and perhaps even take some samples of the earth, plants and Pokémon there. By then, we will have discovered, for sure, some new breeds of Pokémon that are still waiting to be found, maybe even new regions we are not yet in contact with."

Fletcher's eyes roamed over my team with a distinct disdain I found exceedingly irritating. Surely enough, they were a ragtag bunch of personalities and styles but they were an amazing team when they got their heads down and worked. Fletcher's face looked as if someone had taken a shit in a blender, hit puree and served it as the coffee someone had placed before him on the conference table. He looked at the file he kept closely guarded from my team and I. Even Reuniclus, whom I had taught to read, was not allowed to be within a foot of it. He flipped through a few pages before grimacing.

"And what of going to the past, _Professor Monroe_?" He said my name as if he would rather stab me in the gut than grant me funding.

I shook my head. "In theory, going to the past would be both futile and dangerous. We already know our history by books and literature, and then there's the Butterfree Effect. Just squashing a single bug could change the entire course of history. Its basic chaos theory," I said, trying my hardest to keep a patronising tone out of my voice. Seriously, what did the government think they were doing?! They had sent me someone with no credentials to his name in the way of science to assess a funding application's validity. Were they deliberately trying to fuck this up for me and my team?

Fletcher's ears went redder than rubies. "I'll have you know, Professor, that I have no interest whatsoever, personally, in funding your project. However, looking at Professor Freeman and Doctor Jenner's notes on the experiment, I am even more in denial to the idea." He shoved the folder promptly in his laptop bag and stood. "You will not be granted funding. Time travel is impossible. You'll be lucky if you even get funding for a cup of decent coffee." He placed on his hat and tipped it sardonically at me. "Good day, _Miss_ Monroe."

I slammed my forehead against the table, wanting to cry my heart out. No funding equated to no time travel. I almost had it figured out! We just needed more parts to make it work and those cost a bomb. Bloody government…This was why I hated Unova with ever atom of my being. They had more interest in Pokémon Sciences than others. I had only been granted six grand for my time travel project, but when I worked at the Deerling Centre near Driftveil, the Ferroseed Research Centre and the Evolution Centre, they had gotten funding of up to three billion.

I heard Jordan sigh. "Looks like we'll be making a borrow from the bank again," he muttered.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped up the Razr's screen to check the caller ID. "Hi, Mum," I answered it.

"Hey, sweetie, how did your meeting go?" she asked in her usual bright, happy tone.

I sighed harshly. "Unfortunately, Mum, Fletcher didn't grant us the funding we need. It looks like either raising the money ourselves or going to the bank."

Mum made a thoughtful noise, then groaned. "I hate to say this, Odile, but why won't you ask Odette?" she said with mild hostility. "She is your twin sister. I don't see why the two of you even fought! I mean, me and your Aunt Jackie have our disagreements but we still talk."

"Mum, I refuse, point blank, just to call my perfect sister up out of the blue and ask her for six million. For a start, she'll think I'm trying to take advantage of her generosity the way that asshole ex of hers did, plus we don't get on because she's dumb as a post and I'm a professor."

"Odile Annette Monroe, you will quell your tongue!" Mum snapped. "Odette would be happy to help you and you know it. She's paying for Clara's education. She bought your father and I a larger ranch so we could build our business up. She even helped Cosette with getting into ranger school in Almia. How can you be so rude about her?"

"Probably because of what happened, Mum. I'm not going into it because it's still too painful to talk about," I growled. "Look, I know you mean well, but Odette and I are way too different to ever get along nicely and you know it."

She sighed heavily. "Fine, Odile, do what you want," she said grumpily but calmly. "Just see how long it takes you and your team to pay back what you'll owe the bank." The line went dead.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" said a familiar voice.

There she was. Stunning, amazing, _perfect_ Odette with her big blue eyes and glossy chestnut hair. That killer figure and that awe-inspiring posture. How I could have killed her for being so beautiful she left all the male members of my team brain-dead for a solid month whenever they saw her. Like always, she was dressed immaculately in a black Gucci skirt, Dior blue blouse and shoes that looked like Jimmy Choos. She also happened to smell beautiful, like night-blooming roses and mandarins.

I groaned and flopped back in my chair. "What do you want, Odette?" I asked snappily. "I'm really not in the mood today."

She snorted and sat in the chair Fletcher had vacated. "I just saw Sydney's uncle in the lobby. Argus mentioned that you had been denied funding from the government for your time travel project," she said, crossing her legs as her build-like-a-brick-shithouse Lucario stood behind her, ever the faithful pet. Alex, her head of security, wasn't far away with his beauty of a Gardevoir beside him. "I'd like to help you out."

I raised a brow. "Why the fuck would you want to help me?" I muttered. "You're the perfect one. Why help your ugly duckling of a twin sister with an impossible dream?"

She smiled slightly. "Because you're my sister and despite what's happened, I still love you."

"Oh, so that's why you over-shadow me at ever turn?" I snapped. Kabuto, at this point, senses then bad vibrations and crawled off my lap in a hurry to seen shelter with my Golurk and Eevee. "You get everything anyone asks for for them, Odette! You make me look selfish and unhelpful."

"Do you really think that was my intent?" she asked innocently, batting her eyes in a way that would make you think butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. "I like making people happy, Odile. That's the end of it. You get wrapped up in projects, I know, and I respect that, since I know how getting caught up in shooting a film can be." She looked at her phone as a text came through. "Alex, could you give Erin a call and let her know that Sydney wants me to go through the new 'Brycen Man' plot with her on Saturday please? I'd really appreciate it."

Alex smiled and nodded. It was so obvious that he was in love with dah-ling Odette that it was quite annoying that my beloved sister hadn't noticed, considering she had the IQ of a Magikarp. "Sure, I'll take it outside to give you ladies some privacy but Gardevoir will be here if you need her."

"Thank you," Odette replied with a smile as Alex left us to it now that my team had left.

Lucario looked irate for some reason. Then I realised my Metagross was taunting him from across the room. "Metagross, be nice," I told it firmly. "Lucario has a short temper and you're weak to most of his attacks." The immediate quiet ensued.

"Odile, I know we've had our differences," Odette murmured, looking me dead in the eye. "I want to help you out here. I know how much this means to you and if I can make it happen, I will do everything in my power to make sure it does." She gripped my hand tightly. "You're my twin. I'm not going to let you get into debt like this again when I can bail you out."

I cracked. Oh, Arceus, why did she have this weird twin hold on me? "Fine!" I snapped. "But you don't even think of interfering with my work or I'll have Golurk rip you in half."

"Such a pleasant idea," she mocked, taking out her cheque book and writing one out. She handed it to me. "Ten million should do, right?"

I stared at the perfectly-written cheque in shock. "But…This is way too much!" I protested. "We only need six."

She shrugged. "Then keep whatever is left for any other projects you want to carry out, sis."

Her Vulpix chose that moment to emerge from her Pokeball onto the table with a yawn and a stretch. The sophisticated seven-tailed Pokémon padded across the table and leapt off to join Eevee, Gorluk and Metagross while Magenzone sought his own company.

"How…?" I breathed before I could keep it in.

Odette raised a carefully kept eyebrow and glanced in the same direction as me. "Vulpix was given to me as an egg last year," she said, which was something I hadn't known. "She was a present from Mario Riviera to say thank-you for helping him get an actress for 'Invaders'. When she hatched, she didn't move, didn't cry…she didn't even breathe. She was dead but thankfully, we weren't too far from the Pokémon Centre in Opelucid City. The nurses said that she had been born too early and needed to be on life support for six months until she was strong enough to be taken out of the hospital." She took a moment to wipe a tear from beneath her eye. "She pulled through and got stronger thanks to the technology you developed when you were studying Fire types four years ago. Essentially, you saved her life."

Pride and heartache wrenched me in half. My machines had saved my sister's baby Vulpix but the story was so sad that I wanted to cry. I had never heard about how she had gotten Vulpix, only that one of her Pokémon was ill so she had needed to take time out from the big screen to be with it.

I looked back at the cheque. "I still can't accept this," I told her firmly.

She shook her head. "If you rip it up, I'll have the money transferred to your account. This is not negotiable, Professor Monroe," she said with a smile. "Don't lose out on your dream, sis. This is why I pay for things for everyone. I don't want to see someone miss out on what they really want, least of all my twin."

I sniffled to keep back the tears that threatened to make me choke. "Thank you."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, I have one condition. I get to go on the first test run with you."

Bastard fucking bitch whore cunt. I knew there was going to be a catch.


End file.
